


Can we go home?

by DemigodKirin



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, its based in Amnoon but no real story elements, its just pure fluff, just boys being cute, slight spoilers for path of fire i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemigodKirin/pseuds/DemigodKirin
Summary: Tomomi is tired and his feet hurt, Canach, however, is enjoying the desert. Tomomi is trying to convince him to come back home with him.Basically it's just pure fluff of my tiny Sylvari boy being cute with CanachIf you want to know what Tomomi looks like -Link!unbeta'd so sorry for any spelling mistakes!
Relationships: Canach/Player Character (Guild Wars), Canach/Tomomi
Kudos: 6
Collections: Amanatsu Family





	Can we go home?

Tomomi was not used to the hot weather of the desert, the jungle he could handle. The cold? Just get more coats or steal his sister’s coat. He was small enough that it fit on him. The desert, however? With all the sand. No thank you. 

“If you continue to brood, your face will get stuck like that” Came a teasing voice beside his ear, unarmoured yet rough hands wrapped around his bare chest from behind where his coat seemed to open up and hang around the sides instead of across his chest. Tomomi laughed softly if a little bitterly. “Like yours?” he quipped back at his lover, turning in his arms so that he could face his dearest. He gently nudged his nose against Canach’s in an almost soft and intimate expression of his affections – often he wasn’t this open, but it had been months since he had last seen the other sylvari and well, a lot had happened between then. 

Yet before their lips could meet, Tomomi turned and pulled away from Canach, instead, walking past him. His long royal blue coat dragged behind him and seemed to make all of his movement seem like it was effortless and still perfect. His bare feet touched the sand with careful and calculated steps and Canach was breathless at the effortless perfection of his lover. But in reality, Tomomi had suffered a lot to get to this point in time where his motions seemed fluid. Snapping the other sylvari out of his daydream, Tomomi turned to face him, his bark-like hair seemed to reflect the ever-beating sun as he crossed his arms over his chest. The attunement to both water and lightning crackled down the weaver’s arms, protectively covered by the misplaced wrappings underneath the large coat. “Canach?” he spoke up trying to grasp the warrior’s attention. 

When he had gathered the attention of his beloved warrior, he snorted at the spaced-out look in his eyes, “Distracted are we?” 

Canach rolled his eyes in response, walking over to catch up to his lover. It was true they had been out in the desert in a while and Canach knew that Tomomi hated it – he much preferred the forests or the open fields. Not sand. Originally, Canach had given him the option to go back to Caledon and the Grove but Tomomi didn’t want to split from his beloved – while Tomomi hadn’t outwardly admitted it, Canach knew it had something to do with his time with Mordremoth. Ever since the Jungle Dragon and losing his dear best friend, Trahearne. Tomomi had been afraid to be alone. 

Sometimes Tomomi would spend time with Laranthir and the Vigil seeing as he was still technically a member, he had even taken to teaching some of the other elementalist sylvari who had just awakened in the Grove to keep himself occupied but it was clear to his friends that the elementalist was happiest when he was with Canach. 

Their relationship hadn’t had the happiest of beginnings, Tomomi had just lost Trahearne and he was distraught because of it. Canach had first met Tomomi when the sylvari had long leaves for hair, blue-tinted and cascaded down his back, sometimes even getting in the way of his eyes, he wore a novice magician outfit and looked much younger compared to now. Now where his eyes were pure white and his hair had outgrown the leaves, instead of forming a thick bark-like texture. He wore daydreamer’s robes in royal blues that left his chest bare but definitely made him look more refined. They had traveled together to find the firstborn sylvari and the commander’s friends, Canach had always been jealous of the firstborn and the attention they seemed to receive but Tomomi was desperate to find his best friend – only for it to lead to a heart-breaking conclusion. During their journey in Maguuma they had only exchanged a few words – mostly about the dragon and the damn whispers in their heads, occasionally they had exchanged small glances at each other – which had been when Canach had realized he may feel differently towards their commander than originally thought. After that, however, Tomomi hadn’t left the Grove for months at a time, he would refuse to speak to anyone about it – not even his own adopted family. Canach had been too stubborn to let Tomomi wallow, had ended up dragging him out with him and demanding he spends more time outside in the world. 

After some complaining from Tomomi’s side, eventually, the two set out in the world together, Celionas – Tomomi’s mount, had been an extremely helpful addition, he was a large warclaw who was faster than walking on foot but not the fastest, it was fine however with just the two of them – they weren’t in any rush to be anywhere. Leisurely exploring the world together, they had grown closer during that time – it was a nice distraction for the elementalist. And it had helped him to truly mourn his friend. 

A few years down the line and the two were still together, Tomomi would smile at Canach as if he was the purple sylvari’s entire world and well he was in truth. 

“I still have a bet with Rytlock, I can’t leave until I win,” Canach said proudly, ignoring Tomomi’s annoyed noise as the two walked back towards Amnoon. As they entered the city again, Celionas padded over to greet them, nudging Tomomi gently with his large head, looking for attention as he had been left with the stablemen all day and had missed his owner. Tomomi was more than happy to comply. Gently patting the large creature on the nose and pressing a delicate kiss to his cheek. Canach watched them fondly, a hint of sadness at the fact they were both struggling in the desert compared to when they had been fine riding around the Hinterlands. 

Sighing to himself, Canach relented. Stepping over to where Tomomi was, he wrapped his arms around the other again. Kissing the leaves decorating his neck leading up to his pointed ear which seemed to react and glow white at the affections, “We can go home tomorrow” he spoke into his lovers’ ear as he trailed the kisses up and down his sylvari’s face. Tomomi swatted him away with a playful laugh, there was the man who found himself embarrassed by all the public affection. Ducking his head so he was hidden behind Canach. Canach smiled triumphantly and kissed the top of his head as well, proud of himself for making his lover blush. 

“Enough, you old sap!” Tomomi grumbled but the smile on his face was enough to show that he didn’t actually mean for him to stop, just that he was embarrassed. Tomomi rubbed his neck as he walked forward and away from his lover. He called for Celionas who had been lying down in the shade – having found a spot for him to relax while Canach had shown his affections. Tomomi walked ahead, Celionas at his heels, carrying all of their belongings while they traveled at a leisurely pace on foot. 

Canach let himself have a small moment of peace as he watched the other sylvari walk ahead slowly – he was beautiful and everything that Canach loved, one day he would tell him how he truly felt. One day he would be brave enough to say, “I love you”. Even if all the affectionate touches may be more than enough but he did truly want to tell Tomomi those 3 special words. 

But for now, they had a world to explore and dragons to defeat. And they’d do it side by side.


End file.
